User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warriors Share Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 21:05, December 11, 2010 Yay! I've been looking for you, Forestpaw! I mean, you write better fanfiction then me! (you've found a fan- LOL) So you could help me expand this puny wiki? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 23:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I just re-read that and thank you so much! This is better than the spotlight on Community Central Wiki! Awesome! :) NightfernMerry Christmas 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, you do! All my friends in real life read your spoof on WF. You're a natural! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for joining! Yeah, I'm a total wiki freak. i make, like, 100 edits a day. I just joined Nintendogs Wiki today and iv've already become an admin and have 200 HUGE edits. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The admin created it in 2008, made 1 edit, and never came back. Some girls adopted the wiki, so they let me become an admin. I must have made 100 infobox templates today! *wipes sweat with back of hand* NightfernMerry Christmas 23:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Project:Create and Imagine Hey Forestpaw! I've seen you've made tons of edits since we talked last night. Thank you! I was just stopping by to remind you of one thing- Project Create is for writing and commenting on stories, so you might want to join that, and Project:Imagine is for approved charart (don't worry- it''s not as strict as WW. Ours don't need burning, ect). Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 12:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC)'' Awesome! You must be in a different time zone than me- I was editing at 9:00. So, I'll add you to the members list. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't add you on to Project Imagine because I'm not leader, but I'm adding to on to create right now...NightfernMerry Christmas 15:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing our friendship right now. It will be on the front page in 2 min. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I now this is off-topic, but are you a girl or a boy? (LOL) Your cat is a male, but you seem female. (Please don't be offended if I'm wrong) It's great that you're making a Warriors Share Special! NightfernMerry Christmas 15:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank god. Ya know, we only have 1 male user on here? Weird, right? NightfernMerry Christmas 15:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RC is not the violent type, trust me :) Yeah, some of them think, " it's about stupid cats!" NightfernMerry Christmas 15:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Very smart. I'd bet 100 bucks my brother would read 1 page of warriors and go, "how the heck can you read this?!" LOL NightfernMerry Christmas 15:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? I have all of 'em *proud look* NightfernMerry Christmas 15:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *huff, pride gone* Well, I don't have those. I don't enjoy comics as much as novels. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Way of WSW Hey Forestpaw! Thanks for the tip 'bout the boxy thingy. I just wanted to make sure you read this: *Fanfiction- WSW's goal in fanfiction is to be simple and easy to access. When you create fanfiction, make sure it's centered around all your FanClan Alliances, so not to cause confusion with different cats and clans. *FanClan- When making a fanclan, make it for all clans. When you right a fanfiction, make sure it's centered around your fanclan, as not to cause confusion. *Images- on your profile, you may use ONE of your own cat charart from a different website or wiki (like Forestpaw on yours). All others from WSW must be in separate slideshows and approved before adding it to your profile proudly (LOL) I hope this clears some things up! I was a little confused with your song''fics and short stories (because they weren't in your FanClan) You're not in trouble; don't worry :) NightfernMerry Christmas 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL This is a fanclan: Nightfern's RiverClan Alliances. You can ask other people to role-play your cats. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's very confusing not to. See, I put that up there ^^^ because I was confused with your different stories. There all differenet cats. You've already started making yours, anyway. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean, you don't 'have' to, but the active users here preferred it if you did, so they wouldn't get confused with so many different cats- like your story with Freestep. Look here- Nightfern's Story 1 and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. You'll see they are based on either my ShadowClan, ect, with the cats in the alliances. Just like Erin Hunter's books. See what I'm saying? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thats not so simple... (LOL) I have read all the Standards Series, and I am really hoping Freestep becomes Freestar. By the way, have you read all my stories? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Ya know, I have a feeling all of my buds on this wiki haven't read all my stories yet. I have, like, 19/21 without comments in 'em! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey =D Hey Forestpaw! What's up? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Hallo, Forestpaw! (I promise, I am not australian. I am European. LOL) Do you mind if I rename your The Great Clans- Evolution/Stuff to Forestpaw's Alliances? After all, they are alliances, and look here. Sorry if I'm being a little strict; I didn't acually put that there; Midnitesky did. I just put my name there. Be completely honest with me; I'm fine if you say no. Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 00:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good! U? Oh, hey did you draw that pic on your user page? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, its cool! I love it! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Btw your an awesome story writer. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've written two; Amberheart Speaks: My First Love and Shadowbreeze Speaks: A Blood-Thirsty Father. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! OK, First start with Nightfern's Stories. On the catogory link. Here's the pic: I want it to say "Moonlight Series" and then "Read Nightfern's Famous Stories (so modest, right?) You can pick yours, and any other user could ask. I would approve. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm hoping we will get some more stories. What up Holly's? You can ask her what she wants. BTW, I'm grieving. I can't believe, well... River's ''leaving... we already had Midnite taken away from us... NightfernMerry Christmas 23:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you get my message? My apprentice has to start listening; they're stubborn (LOL) LIke 'em. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL Ear pink ruins the image. That's the first thing Midnite told me when I did it, and I never did it again. Have you got the template? I miss River, too. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wish you luck it trying to get that bloody template. (LOL) *Sigh* Holly's leader of P:I and I'm deputy now. Holly's leaving until New Years so it will just be us friends. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, just saying'. River was my apprentice, you know? NightfernMerry Christmas 02:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I have 2. But anyway, good night, and merry Christmas. See you tomorrow. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Forest... Good morning. I hope you haven't added my picture the slider yet, but it doesn't matter if you have. If you have not, could you put this pic instead? I made it. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I can blow it up. I'm going to put it to full size. There you go. Download it. Is it big enough, Forest? By the way, good morning. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) NNo way. Not big enough??? These wiki people are crazy. LOL. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Slider Wait, how can it be not big enough? These are the dimensions full blown: 1',022 × 765 pixels. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC)' Well, that really sucks. But if you modify it and click on "Thumbnail", I think you can type in the exact dimensions and it would work. But you could find out, if you want. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's not cool. But whatever XD, at least you're trying. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Me too. But if this doesn't work, I'm going straight to Community Central Wiki to see if they can help us. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT IT!? YOU GOT IT! *Skips around hugging randome people* FOREST GOT IT! YAY! SHE'S GOT IT! AHHHHH! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) OK.. "Snowsong's got a secret... she killed Ripplepaw." And it goes to Nightfern's Story 21. Is that OK? NightfernMerry Christmas 20:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If it's a problem, leave it. BTW, I'm fostering a Westie right now, she's so cute :) NightfernMerry Christmas 20:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't bark a lot, but isn't silent either, so she's perfect. She just got a puppy-cut except for the legs, tummy, and underbelly, and she ADORABLE! NightfernMerry Christmas 20:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You did it! Ah! Oh yeah, would you like rollbacker rights? You know a lot about the wiki + I don't think you'd leave us. And you're a good online friend. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll give it to you anyway. :) NightfernMerry Christmas 20:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, did you see the slide? On yours, it didn't show all the words. Look at the Avatar one again; theres big words and small words just to make sure you did it right. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. See ya. I have to go bring her for a walk + we are having lunch. Talk to you in.. 45 mins? See ya. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's 3:32 here. We must live in the same timezone. So much for my A+s in school LOL.NightfernMerry Christmas 20:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, my parents are cooking. Yum. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we do, I'm going to try it now. Lunch was good. NightfernMerry Christmas 21:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) How's life going for ya? Yeah, I had a great Christmas. The dog got 2 toys and I got the fancy set of Harry Potter books, the 2 Warrior books I didn't have, and my dad's employe finished painting my room. I got some other stuff to. Congrats on getting a laptop! What kind? NightfernMerry Christmas 16:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahahaha Charlie (the dog. who is a girl) is listening to my Harry Potter 7 soundtrack. Her favorite is "Lovegood" and "Ginny and Harry". Today we are going to my step-grandmother's for lunch and dinner (she was a chef in France) so yeah, can't wait. NightfernMerry Christmas 17:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait- Slider Forestpaw, before you go asking users for their stories and stuff, here are the rules to enter: *The user must be part of Project:Create *The user must have there story checked for spelling errors, paragraphs spaced correctly, and proper grammar *The user's slide must be approved by me and you before you add it on the slide. Haha, I'm afraid to fix the words on the slider. Could you make the "Snowsong's got a secret..." in the bigger letters you have now and add "She killed Ripplepaw." in the smaller? I know I'm asking an awful lot of you, sorry. Anyway, merry Christmas! NightfernMerry Christmas 02:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Crud. (I'd like to say worse but I would get in trouble) Do you want me to go to Community Central? I could get us some help there, ya know. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you write the address correctly? I'm going to Community Central now. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I asked a creator of wikia for help. She should get back to me soon. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay what? Did you fix it or you're happy i've gotten help? NightfernNew Years is coming 18:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, OK. Dinner was so good- she made scalloped potatoes and roast beef and pasta and- blah blah blah LOL. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't forget our apple tart, cheesecake, homemade cookies, and ICE CREAM! LOL there was a prank- a friend sent my relative a huge boxer that said "For Hillybillys" Hahaha LOL he burned the underwear. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members Project:Imagine will be temporary closed until January 1, 2011 due to Cloudskye's absesnce. Please do not put charart for approval or comment on a charart. Thank you, NightfernNew Years is coming 16:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, the problem is I don't know where she put it. Doesn't say where. So I'll have to ask her. Like the new look? Midnite came back. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Ummm...hey FP. It's me Ottersplash. How do you delete a photo? Please help! I didn't know those photos weren't allowed! Please help!!!!!!!!!!! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I Think I Need It Let's hope Nightfern's online right now. I hope I don't get in trouble. I'm so stupid. Well, bye :( GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nightfern *is confused* The last time i edited her story was 3 weeks ago; but whatever, she hasn't joined Project:Create, so I suppose I should leave it alone. What the heck happened to your cool sig, by the way? Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey! Hello! ur sooo nice. did u like my story? 21:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: FORESTY! How many times do I have to tell you to leave a new topic?! lol just kidding. No problem. I have school work too, but I finished Snowsong's Secret and I'm SO-DARNED-HAPPY! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know it's a bit early... But, I made you something for your birthday! Yep. I was thinking that it would be really cool if we did that for each other. I mean, it's not all that excellent or special, but, I figured you might like it. I used the same colors as the other image you had on your profile at one point. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I knew you'd like it. =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Set in Stone Oh my gosh Forest, you must have tons of fans out there. SIS is amazing! The only thing is that you spelled "until" wrong. It's suspenseful. BTW, I know it stinks, (I did it before) but on the blue box, you'll have to replace it with the story template on the front page. You can copy the words and look at Snowsong's Secret for the order of the information. Thanks! NightfernLet's go diving! 13:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. But to make it easier, copy the ones on mine or Holly's page (or like yours on WFW) and just change the color and stuff. Anyway, the table of contents shouldn't appear in the box. (it happened before, but I fixed it and it WAS ugly) Thanks! NightfernLet's go diving! 16:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) lol. See you after lunch. NightfernLet's go diving! 16:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hey Forest! It's been a while, anyways I wanted to tell you I make chararts now! I posted 5 (five) already and in just one day! Can you check them out and comment? Please, please, please! lol! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Hey there! Of course, I'll do your charart request for you! I don't mind. Just give me a few days to complete it, and you should have it by Thursday. (lack of home internet/ tons of school work) =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ya, sorry. PLease don't be alarmed. Well, also please do. (lol). I'm hoping I'll get it back soon. And I have no idea with the picture; Holly knows, I think though, NightfernLet's go diving! 23:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hush! I'll have to delete it now. Darn. LOL. Sorry! NightfernLet's go diving! 23:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Charart Okay.. There's going to be a bit of a problem. Due to the bad weather in the northeast (I live in PA) I haven't been able to get online to do anything Charart-related. So, you'll have to wait a bit longer for Flurrypaw. I'm sorry! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PAAU Hey Forest! You might wanna check the project talk page for Adopt a User. Just saying! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 12:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL If you have 350 edits by February 10, I'll make you a mentor. And did you see the project page for P:C? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Flurrypaw! Here she is. I didn't know exactly what you meant by "whisps of fur", so I kinda improved. Let me know if I did it right! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Present! =) Hey Forestpaw! I made this cool text sparklie thing for you! If you want it, all you have to do is right click the text, click save as, and I know you probably know what I'm talking about XD. So yeah, enjoy! ~ Riverpelt About the Report Listen, I only did it because it was against WW's policy about the images... I told her not to flip out on you, just on the users that used the images. I understand that you're mad at me. I didn't do it for any personal gain (and if it makes you feel any better, you can ban me from your wiki. I'm willing to be punsihed for what I did), nor did I do it to be a suckup. Annie, I really do feel bad about making you mad... But I know for a fact that the users who used those images KNOW about the policy. Dustpelts - the user that told you (yes, I did look around to see who reported it to you) - is one of the ones that Kitsu does not like, because of the fact that the user doesn't follow the rules of WW. But that's besides the point here. I don't think Kitsu would have come and bullied you to get rid of the images. She would have just told you to get rid of them. She may seem mean, but she's just a person who gets straight to the point. Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: She's on... um.... I think some teenager wiki. Like a TV show or something like that. But she doesn't read Warriors, so she doesn't know you. Anyway, I've heard about the drama at WFW... apparently it's known worldwide... lol. So, nice to meet you to! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, just kidding. Only on Warrior-related wikis your known. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 19:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I usually have this inate ability to judge who's nice, and who's not. From you, I just get someone who's nice, but can get snippy at times. From Kitsu, I get straightforward, but she's taken as mean. xD ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Intro Box I was wondering how you got that box at the beggining of Set In Stone. Could you tell me how so that I could use it in my stories? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks I read your story about the original clans too. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Re: Thanks Forest! Anyway, I have a huge test coming up so I won't be on for a few days. Sorry! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 11:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Customized Greeting Hello Forestpaw13! You're lucky; we have 113 pages. (lol) Anyway, on WFW, how did you customize the message that it sends a new user? Thanks, Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 13:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad. I'm going to find out. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 20:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:C Members Deputy runnings for Project:Create will be starting this Thursday (the 10). If you are interested in becoming deputy of the project, please read the rules. Thank you, Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 20:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Happy Birthday ^_^' Happy birthday Forest! I would never forget a friend's b-day. Yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY =D Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 00:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No prob, bestie! What are friends for? Are you running for deputy? Comment on my story! Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 00:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's Goldenflower's Love, but I meant comment on the Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions. Whatever, comment on both! Give me a story and I'll comment on both the story AND your story on Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions! Your buddy, Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 00:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Happy Birthday! Dear Forest, : Happy birthday! *sheepishly* I never forgot. So... I hope you have the best birthday ever, and we should have had a special IRC Chat *curses angrily for not thinking of it*, but oh well. On the bright side.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! Peace and love, peace and love, nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Haha.... no problem :) nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It was fine. Pretty normal. I'm trying to edit our new user message right now. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!!! Happy Birthday, Forest! I hope you have an awesome one! ;) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day! You have to tell me things like this so I can tell you on time!!!!!!!!! :) Did you get any cool presents? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ I saw Yay! I'm wondering if anyone else would run.... I don't think so. That's why I've held it of for so long. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 01:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I would have run except that I don't make some of the requirments. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Another possible mentor... ...Nice. :P Anyway, I am the THREE-HEADED FLEXIBLE INJURY-PRONE MONSTER!!! Also known as AgentP, Wakko, PF77, and Peter. Anyway, thanks for offering to be my mentor! I'm in the IRC a lot on weekends and before/after school on weekdays (School is 7:45 am to 4 pm Central Time). Just look for "PF77" or "PS1" or something with those initials (PeterSmith1, Phineas-Flynn-77, etc.) All You Need 00:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Mentor! Nice. "Wakkopaw"...Yeah, we may have to change that, but it'll do for now. :P All You Need 00:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You mean "Rothpaw"? I'll stick with "Wakkopaw" for now. All You Need 00:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. It's Wakkopaw, wondering if you could meet me in the irc today. I'm in central time and anytime before 7:30 am or after 4 pm is good. Thanks! MattRoth 12:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) OK. 1, I hurt my back and have to go to a doctor, so i may be available earlier. 2, happy late birthday! Mine's the 14th of feb. :D ~Wakkopaw Of what? O.o SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) River's Leave This is what River sent me: Nightfern, please don't be upset, but I am really leaving for real now. I'm already leaving WWiki, but I've decided I will be leaving all wikis, so I'll never forget you, Holly, or anyone on here. I thank you all for welcoming me here, its been very fun. But, I wish for you to tell everyone the news. So I want my name cleared off the Projects. I hope you understand, but thanks for everything, 16:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'm really upset. The P:I is going to be screwed, and my charart skills aren't that great. Crap. This is bad. I didn't even bother resisting. It's happened tons of times here. Are we doomed to lose all our staff? Egyptian Jewel 23:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, we don't. But then again, we only need so many staff. Holly can figure something out. Egyptian Jewel 12:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Mwhaha... *evil cackle* My annoying little cousin came over for the week and took over my computer, and created an account because I had told her how awesome Wikia was. She created an account on some book series she liked. That^ kind of irked me. So I was editing Otter's page 'cause I help her with spelling and stuff, and I learned that I was still on her account. Grr. So I logged out, rollbacked it, and did it again on my own account. *gasps*. Yeah, we have 34 uses on this wiki, I think, but only 3-4 are active. Egyptian Jewel 14:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sick today. No idea how; I came back from a day at the outside mall or whatever you want to call it, and fell ill. My brother, too. Same symptoms. I'm tired too. Egyptian Jewel 14:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! Egyptian Jewel 19:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? Swifty left me a message and now my user talk page is screwed. Also... *blushes*. Teach me how to rollback pages with the "history" link, please. Help! Egyptian Jewel 18:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh shit! Chase! The little monster... let me unblock her. She must have gotten into my account again. Crap. Sorry; I'll have to talk to her. She knows my dislikes, and I guess she thought I was doing her a favor... grr... she's dead. Nightfern 16:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. She's scared out of her mind. Lucky she has an American family, otherwise she would just be evacuated. She's not really a little monster... just confused and scared. Her family is all right; the house is not. Nightfern 23:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My cousin, who made "Bonfire & Snowbird". She's staying over for a month or so while out of Japan. She lives their. I'm trying to be gentle on her. Nightfern 13:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) L-U-C-K-Y!!!!!!!!!! I wish that would happen to me... :|. Been better. Watched Winter's Bone and Get Low. Went out with BFF. Got new girl in biology class. Got logged into cousin's account again. xD.Nightfern 00:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Forest...? Forest, where are you? You haven't edited in over a week... and you left without notice. You're deputy of the P:C. You're allowed to go anywhere... but no notice? Hope you come back! Sign of the Moon 23:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, never mind. Birdy left me a message say where you'd gone. Have a good break! Sign of the Moon 8:46 April 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I saw! Awesomeness! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 21:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Foresty! How's life? :D I haven't seen you around. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 14:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL Someone's got serious complaints. :P Holly did the "new yowls", if you don't like it I suggest you leave her a message. I think it's cute, but if you prefer "new messages" go right ahead. Me. Too. Boys. Ugh. Homework. Double ugh. The userbox project is like the one on WW- if you want one, request it. Yeah. Me. Coding. Actually I'm not bad at it now... :P My WW user page is coding. I went back to that place 'cause it's vandalism city and enough rules for a prison. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey... check out the apprentice requests. I've been trying to ESP you forever. :D ☼ Nightfern☽ The sun and the moon... together as one. 01:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) While you're my mentor, call me Cheetahpaw please. XD What do I start on now? (UTC) First of all, what type of wiki is this? A RP wiki, a information wiki like WWiki, or what? Btw, I'd like to learn how to make a sig here. :) I think I've covered having a sig for differant wikis. I have a different sig on about 4 wikis. XD Who's the founder of this wiki? Oh. I'm sad she left WWiki.... :( Just wondering. Like any apprentice might. xD (All above unsigned posts are by Cheetahstar123) As Deputy... Mom (or Forest), as deputy of the P:C, you gotta help me out. Remember to answer all requests and comment on the fanfiction for approval page. Duh. :D ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Yes, *we* are all busy (I've been recently appointed admin of the Seekers wiki), but I find time to fill a request. :D Just telling you. And I'm not on top of things... I let a request for 3 days without answer!! *shameshameshame* ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon That's totally fine. Just check in every now and then, kay? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Hi, Forestpaw. I've seen the page for chararts and the ones for approval, so could you help me get involved in that? I'd say I'm about average at chararts. Thankies! Cheetah Spring Cheetah! 22:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Forest, you never fail to crack me up. "Need a boyfriend? Go get one!". lol. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Haha, I got that idea because..... well I have that sig because I want everyone to know I'm nice! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars.... ??? Okay... but anyway, thanks for the warm welcome. I'm not really a noob to wikias or whatever but meh. Nice to know that the people who run this wiki or have been here a long time are nice. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 06:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How did I scare you? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 13:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well.... I made a blog post about that subject..... [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 13:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the blog post? I'm sorry, Forest, but I already have half a mind. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 13:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yay! Thanks Foresty. :) Didn't want to bug you about it. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Me neither. Hopefully I can talk some sense into her... at least to come back later. :( ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 23:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Mentor! Hi! Seeing as you are my new mentor I thought I'd better say hi. Could you show me how to make drop boxes and stuff to go on my userpage, please? Thank you! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw you left a message on my userpage. I can do charart requests but not tabby or tortoiseshell. CloverBlondestar I'm So Proud! Mother, I'm so proud of you. You added two users to the P:C and welcomed them. I'm so happy that your working hard. Keep it up, deputy!!! :) mapleleaf 15:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi forestpaw, i think your online. if you on...mabye do you wanna chat on the...chat? Feather300 edits! 01:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Your avvie... I don't know why but your avvie cracks me up every time I see it! It kinda reminds me of Ruff Ruffman too :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 05:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Comment Hey, do what you want. Also, I friend requested you for the hell of it. =D --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fail. Then add me when you're actually allowed on. XD --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 17:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hey forest? um theres a mistake... Swiftfire, the charart you showed us on WSW was stolen fro Wildpath! How could you?! Do you have any idea as to what you've done to us? Wildpath is probably furious, and half of facebook now thinks we're lowlife scum. You have been issued a 6 month ban on WSW, and you will not be allowed to return to Project:Imagine once that ban is lifted. I can't believe it, Swiftfire... Holly told me this a while ago, two days ago. But i was never on until just now. plz can u make sense of this? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) well, the whole not being here thing didn't make sense 2 holly.. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai. :3 I'm sneaking up on your edits. FeatherMew? 05:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Graduate Mom, I think it's time to talk about graduating both your apprentices... xD. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Guess Who? HAI. ;D 15:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, and they want me to be leader of the P:SC and millie deputy. Argue your case at the talk page if you still want the rank. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai forest ^.^ chat? Feathermoon 01:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Question Hi this is Sunpelt. I was wondering what you meant.Sunpelt 10:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh god Forest. :D Yes, I love that song. Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 23:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, alright. :D Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Omigosh Annie. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard, and I heard it online. :) Thank you so much. I love you. :D You are too, I bet. Even if you deny it. :P Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 22:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Awww you were so damn cute! <3 Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 22:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh hehe, well, really, I stole it from xXDovesongXx (commonly known as Mossy :D) from WW, and then changed it, and now Cloudskye has taken bits from it, so if you want, go ahed and steal it. xD Feather Lolwut 22:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hello, wanna talk on the chat box? Tigerfrost 19:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Fine Then You get into trouble, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. 23:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Because I don't know who the other admins are! You're the only one I know. The only thing that can be done is for you to get rid of the images. I didn't bring this to her attention this time. Shelly did. 23:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Avvie Your avvie is making me piss in my pants, Forestpaw. xDDDDDDD. Trying to fly? LOL. 14:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you get on chat to scare the living shit out of Gloweh so she talks to Leopard and I again? Thanks. xD. 17:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Do that. XD LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC)^^ DO NOT!! DO NOT!! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 17:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Email Hi Annie. Um, can I have your email so I can email you? Is it still laffygirl@gmail.com or something? Thanks. :) 13:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P:C, Forest. I know you're busy with WFW, but I really need a lot of help with it and you've got your hands full with WFW. I don't want to make a huge deal about it here, where everyone will see it *waves* because they all love drama. 13:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) And I would archive your talk page by now. The small code is funky and it's over 60 headings. ;) 13:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) No kidding. My computer was going to kill itself trying to get to the bottom of your talk page at WFW. :D 13:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Math tutor and quick photoshoot. Sorry. :( I didn't have time. And yeah, sure, I'll be announcing the new changes so you can make a blog about it. 17:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey forest. You're an honourary member of PC for contests, right? What kind of contests would you do? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 14:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That MUST be heard, cause it doesn't look easy. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 14:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: You. Are. Too. Nice. To Me. You're making my ego big, Annie. xDDD. 19:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Lemme tell you something, woman. My avvie was taken when I was on a cruise to Alaska when I was 7 and I had a serious case of acne. -.- 20:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) How much you wanna bet? It was SOMETHING, because I went to the dermatologist (however you spell that) once a week and had a whole damn collection of a year's worth of special creams. 20:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, how about 6:00? I might be on - I have homework to do. I'll message you when I can go on, or email me if it's really important - night.fern@yahoo.com - kay? :P 21:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the IRC - make it quick 'cause I got math to do. 23:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) (; I get it. No problem. 20:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) OTTERSDPLASH IS DEAD!! Not. Ottersplash~November chills~ 18:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: THE MENTOR? GOD FOREST FINISH IT FAST!!!! 22:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry My chat isn't working - I can't log on again. Thank you so much for your help. My bad. :( 21:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Boo Hey, you may wanna check the Adopt a User pages. An apprentice has requested you to be her mentor. ;) 18:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1) You make my ego too big. =) Thank you. 2) Aww. Sure. I'm on chat. 19:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ha, don't make his self-esteem larger. :D 02:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Forest! I guess i'm your apprentice. Appleshine 12:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) WHat things do I need to learn to make a fanfic. I mean template wise. Appleshine 14:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) xD Go look at my userpage, under fanfiction review of the month. :) 22:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing All the stories xD. 02:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Whoops. I forgot. There's five. xP 02:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Well shank yas! I enjoyed writing and reading your stories! 02:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Contest For your contest, Can the spellchecker be a family member? Because I hace no WSW spell checkers. And I am an author! =/ ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 02:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) My story is called Stars in a Dark Sky. No, wait, Stars In A Dark Night. It sounds better. XD Thank you! I know about the Undefined link. I just don't gte how it got there :/ 16:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Come and join the WolfPack FanFiction Wiki! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! contests I was just wondering if you were going to do another fanfic contest once the other one is finished. If you are maybe you could base it on valentine's day... IDK I'm still kicking myself for not deciding to comit to the other one :P LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 00:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with waiting :) LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 01:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Coldplay I was bored so I finally decided to listen to Coldplay. Guess what? I've heard of 'Paradise' before! XD There ya go, happy? I listened to some Coldplay. 17:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC)